Tis the Season
by GrimGrave
Summary: Tis the season to be jolly, and Nene takes advantage of a classic christmas tradition. Rated T for vague adult references, mostly "fluff". Shortest summary ever. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013 /14 folks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**Tis the Season…**

The moon loomed overhead in the night sky, its round paleness compared to that only of the snow that was gently falling onto the white blanket below. A gentle breeze was blowing, swirling flakes of frost in its wake across the now calm, but hardly silent, city.

The peace of the winter night served as a contrast, nay, a contradiction, to what was going on in a certain household of a wealthy family; it was warm, and the inhabitants were full of adrenaline.

Was it not for the fuzzy feeling of the holiday, to be with those who mattered, then it was because of the rush to get out of the way of a love-drunk redhead who had a knack for amorous mischief – this time backed up with a single mistletoe-sprig. A mistletoe that she didn't hesitate to use at nearly any given occasion during the party, thus turning Tatsuki's Christmas party into her hunting grounds for her own private "holiday festivities".

**:::**

Nene Andou, the class-president of class 1-6, stood cool and collected at the doorway leading to the living-room where the party was at. The usual gang was attending tonight, but so far the redheaded vixen had not been blessed by Lady Luck; Torako, the rabble-rouser, had been first to reject her and making sure that she was camouflaged amidst their friends.

Suzume "Suzu" was been nonchalant but effectively avoiding any path that the redhead might lurk in preferring to hang out near the snacks and refreshments. The busty blonde, Ayumi, had remained close to anyone but Nene so she was out of the question as well.

But the night was still young, and Nene was in no hurry; this party would go on until late, and the hunting grounds were riddled with prey. She just had to remain calm and patient until someone made a move towards the doorway…

-…and speak of the devil. Here was a fresh target, raven locks swaying with every step she took and an aloof gaze in her eyes. It was the type of woman that had a cold and rejecting exterior, but was kind and warm on the inside to sort of make up for it.

They made a brief, but sufficed eye-contact, and it was already clear that the host of the party was aware of the redhead's intentions. But it didn't stop Nene from slamming her palm against the other end of the doorway, her arm now blocking the raven-haired girl's path.

"Why hello there gorgeous…" Nene purred enticingly, her tongue licking her lips. "What's the rush?"

The glare may have been cold, but in Nene's eyes it was smouldering hot in such a sexy way that it made her knees weaken. "I'm heading towards the kitchen, Andou-san. Remove your arm."

The redhead snickered coyly. "No can do. This is my toll-booth." As if to emphasize her point she brought up her infamous mistletoe, delicate fingertips holding the sprig overhead with a smirk. "And I only take natural currency…"

"I'm _not_ kissing you Andou-san." Was the flat reply Tatsuki gave before diving under the extended arm and continued towards the kitchen. Nene simply shrugged, her eyes glued to the firm, petite rear that was hugged by the pair of jeans the raven-haired girl had decided to wear. So it wasn't a complete loss. What was it that people tended to say these days? Oh yes – _Dat ass!_

What she wouldn't do to get a hold of the firm rear, to squeeze it as she had Tatsuki writhing beneath her and –

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

Nene looked up to see Ushio standing in front of her, waiting to get back to the living-room. "Can't you even give us a break during the holidays? Tch. Dirty-minded pervert."

Nene smirked back at the tomboyish classmate, her arm still blocking the path and the mistletoe still overhead. "Tis the season to be jolly, Makunouchi-kun. Besides, I certainly don't have a dirty mind!" Her smug expression only grew. "I prefer to say that I have a _sexy imagination_."

Nene chuckled at Ushio's expression "How about it, sailor? Fancy indulging this fair maiden with a kiss under the mistletoe?"

The dirty-blonde teen eyed her with a glare. "You've got five seconds before I'll kiss you with a fist."

"It's only tradition you know." Nene said teasingly, her mistletoe jiggling above them. "One shouldn't break traditions…"

"I believe that's more common in the western world. Now get out of the way."

"No can do."

Ushio's eyes flared up with animosity and for a second Nene had been certain that she may have overstepped her boundaries. She winced, her mistletoe slowly retreating down with a defeated slumping motion when she felt a hand cup her cheek and-

-her lips met the dirty blonde's in a quick, but heated kiss.

The warmth of the brief contact sent pleasurable jolts through the redhead's body, and straight to her libido even after Ushio pulled back with a disdained look on her otherwise flushed face.

"You got what you wanted." She said in just above a whisper. "Now stop being in the way and try to actually enjoy the party." She pushed the redhead aside and trotted back to the people mingling about, leaving a flabbergasted, but overjoyed Nene behind.

"Santa came a day early I see…" Nene snickered to herself, watching Ushio trying to compose herself with the various friends that was around, though occasionally throwing a glance back at the redhead.

Could this situation possibly get any better?

… Maybe a quick swat at Tatsuki's rear would. The raven-haired girl yelped as Nene's palm lingered a second too long on the firm curve. Accidentally on purpose? _Aw yeah._

* * *

_Merry Christmas!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**Tis the Season – New Year Edition**

The winter sky still cloaked the stars' brightness with the white veil, snowflakes still falling ever so gently as people gathered before the shrine of the Buddhist temple. As tradition, they all waited for the clock to turn 12 – midnight – so the Buddhists would start ringing the bell exactly 108 times.

Others however preferred to stay at home, maybe go outside and fire away some fireworks when the time was right.

In the meantime, Ushio Makunouchi was a mixture of both, only standing outside to be "social" with friends to the family for a period before wanting to return inside, preferring not to go to another party at Tatsuki's.

No, this New Year would be a silent, one-woman celebration; a bit dull, but that's how Ushio preferred it most of the time. She would have the house to herself, seeing how the rest of the family would be vacant until the 2nd of January for their joint celebration with said friends.

Would be nice, for a change.

The winds were beginning to grow harsher, more frequent. She tucked herself further into her thick grey jacket, her scarf providing enough shelter around her throat and lower face whilst her legs, unfortunately, were beginning to shake.

Not that it mattered. She didn't need to hear the bells anyway – she turned around and headed back home, making her way through the thick crowd of people. As she passed the last row-

"Makunouchi-kun?"

-she turned around as her expression became sour, eyes locked onto a jogging redhead wearing an equally red coat.

"Fancy seeing you here Makunouchi-kun." Nene's eyes gleamed with mirth, a smile accompanying the gaze. "I figured you would be here though, since you weren't at Iizuka-kuns party."

Ushio's eyes narrowed. "You were at Tatsuki's party? Don't tell me-"

"I left when I found out that you weren't going to show up."

"…Just perfect. And despite the massive magnitude of people here, you just had to find me."

The redhead feigned to be hurt, dramatically throwing her head back and clutching the chest. "Oh, woe is me! My princess charming has neglected me, despite the magical kiss we shared-"

"There was nothing magical about it! I only did that so you would stop harassing people who needed to pass through that doorway!"

"You kissed me nonetheless, no?" Nene cocked an eyebrow, smirking deviously. "As in, _you_ initiated the kiss with _me_."

Her expression soured. "And then you had the gall to avoid me –quite good might I add- for the rest of the party. No, I may be many things Makunouchi-kun, but what you did… I don't even have a word for it."

Ushio scoffed. "That's rich, coming from someone who chases skirts to and from every day. And don't remind me, I actually had nightmares of that moment these past few days."

"Touché." Nene replied with a sly smile. "But still, that's quite normal coming from me. You on the other hand… You certainly know how to break a woman's heart."

The dirty-blonde-haired teen was taken aback; as much as she hated to admit it, Nene actually had a point. Though it did felt a bit justified at the time, seeing that it was Nene after all…

Ushio sighed. "Right. I get it. It was a shitty thing of me to do, and I apologize. Better?"

"Not even close." Nene said with a light scowl that quickly changed to her usual smirk. "What _would_ make it better is if I can spend the end of this year and the start of the next with you."

As Nene smirked wider, Ushio groaned.

**:::::**

"Your home is lovely." Nene said with a smile. "Very homely. I love the decorations; they make a nice atmosphere for midnight…" She flung a wink in Ushio's direction.

"Dare I even ask what's so special about midnight? Aside from the new year-"

"It's a classic western tradition to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's Eve, you know. And that's-"

"-why you invited yourself over. Of course, why am I even surprised?"

"_Partly_ why, Makunouchi-kun. Partly. You know, you did glance back at me for the remainder of the party back then. A lot more than you should have since you were "only" trying to avoid me."

Ushio narrowed her eyes, lips twisted into a sour expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You made the first move and kissed me, and then you kept checking on me that evening." The redhead smiled mockingly. "Or are you in denial?"

"There's nothing to be in denial about!" Ushio immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, the expression on Nene's face showing enough mirth to let in on the trap Ushio just had fallen into.

"Ooh? Then what's stopping you from kissing me again? I'm here aren't I?"

"Tch." The tomboy merely walked past her, opening up the window next to her bed. "Why would anyone want to kiss you? Frikking skirt-chaser…"

"Now now, Makunouchi-kun. Let's not fight… Or, actually, let's! Then we can kiss and make out! I mean up!" She took a seat on the bed, right next to Ushio with a smile. The latter threw back a narrowed gaze.

"Who told you you could sit?"

"So we're going to fight huh? Look who is eager…" Nene had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape upon seeing Ushio's baffled expression. "I'm kidding! … We don't need to fight to make up- … Or _out_…"

A rough hand suddenly yanked the redhead by the collar, pulling her up-close to glaring orbs. "You don't know when to quit do you?! I've had enough with your constant flirt-"

She blinked. Neither had seemed to realize, until just then, just how close they actually were. The light of the moon fell through the open window, a gentle breeze of the winter's chill sweeping through them as they looked – just looked.

Nene broke away from the eye-contact – just briefly- and looked back at Ushio. She reached out and cupped her chin, her expression now as serious as a heart-attack. "I think I just came up with my New Year's resolution."

Ushio stared blankly back. "…W-what?"

The redhead smiled slyly. "My new year's resolution is to kiss you a number of 100 times per day, every day! And right now I'm still 99 kisses to go…"

"W-What? When was that first kiss-" As skilfully as it was passionate Nene leant in and sealed her lips with Ushio's, her hand now burrowing into dirty-blonde locks of hair and pulling closer.

Their kiss was neither chaste nor too passionate; it was just right. Ushio struggled, pushing Nene to pry her off to no avail. The struggle turned into acceptance and her hands were loosely caressing the slender arms of her class-president whilst they kissed.

After what felt like a small eternity they broke off, their faces undoubtedly flushed warm.

Nene chuckled softly. "_That_ was the first one…" She said, pulling Ushio in by surprise for another kiss, taking advantage of the momentary opening to slide her tongue past the tomboy's lips.

She felt Ushio tug weakly at her long red hair, but Nene didn't withdraw until she had her (temporary) fill. She smiled dreamily at the dazed classmate. "98…Ushio…"

"Nene… I-"

In the distance, a bell chiming steadily could be heard. The silence broke off with the long, pitched noises of rocket shooting up into the sky and painting it in several colours.

She watched the flustered blonde speak, her lips moving as elegantly as she did. The air was filled with the beginning of the celebration, Ushio seemed as if she was unsure if Nene had heard her till the redhead smiled, caressing her cheek.

"I know, it's the same for me. Oh, and a Happy New Year Ushio…"

* * *

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**See you all in 2014!**_


End file.
